


Waiting for the man in lavender

by AlbionRaine



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Lavender Jack - Fandom
Genre: Lavender Jack, M/M, Romance, Secret Identities, i guess?, short and sweet, this fic is pure indulgence honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbionRaine/pseuds/AlbionRaine
Summary: A quiet night, or as quiet as the nights seem to get in Gallery. A man leans leisurely against a building, idly twisting his cane in one hand and looking out into the street with a bright smile spread across his map.
Relationships: Sir Mimley Bastrop | Lavender Jack/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Waiting for the man in lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I got what as far as I can tell is the first fic in a fandom that needs more love. If you're a fan of Jeeves and Wooster and you haven't read or even heard of the webcomic Lavender Jack, you're missing out.

A quiet night, or as quiet as the nights seem to get in Gallery. A man leans leisurely against a building, idly twisting his cane in one hand and looking out into the street with a bright smile spread across his map. In the distance, sounds of a commotion can be heard, a fight in one of the more notable buildings. Which one precisely is uncertain, and the man certainly pays it no mind.

The sounds start to die down, and not long after a figure can be seen making his dashing escape in a flurry of purple coattails. Lavender Jack slips away and sprints through the quiet street, perhaps heading for some secret passageway that will let him disappear. Whatever his goal, he’s interrupted by a friendly ‘What ho’ from the man who now pushes himself off the wall and beams at Jack. Jack pulls up short, doesn’t say a word as he takes the man’s hand and drags him around the corner and into an alleyway.

“I knew it was you, had to be really. I should think I know when I’m being used as a distraction by now, you know. Although J-”  
He was interrupted as soft lips met his own and he was pressed up against the wall of the alley. The moment seemed to stretch on, desperate and yet also calm. Exploring hands moving over one another, bodies pressed impossibly close, until finally they parted, breathless.  
“What if you’d been wrong?”  
“Well I wasn’t, was I?”

His mask half off, Lavender Jack- or rather, Sir Mimley Bastrop- laughs, and presses his forehead against that of his companion, one Bertie Wooster. They stay like that a while, wrapped up in a world that exists just for the two of them. Then Mimley kisses him again, one hand twining through Bertie’s hair as he pulls him close for a moment.  
“Come home with me”  
His only answer is another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write more in this crossover universe, because I have Thoughts, but that remains to be seen. 
> 
> And once again, if you haven't read Lavender Jack, please please do. He's a turn of the century vigilante that's been openly inspired by Bertie Wooster (and his maid by Jeeves of course).


End file.
